boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has
Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has is the 9th episode of the 4th season of The Boondocks. It aired on June 16, 2014. Plot |as quoted in the intro.}} The story begins at a lab, where it's revealed that Stinkmeaner has (sort of) returned via cloning. It turns out that the clone has some enhancements. One of these new enhancements is the fourth part of the Nigga Moment with a parody of cooking shows, called "Cooking with Stink!". The kitchen becomes a bloodbath and thus, Stinkmeaner gets some popularity. Eventually, he arrives at the same mall (that was in Granddad's Fight) and discovers Robert's car that he smashed (just like the first time). He begins to fight Granddad. The crowd does nothing but record the fight with their cameras. Robert is soon arrested by the cops. Stinkmeaner did not press charges at all. Granddad comes home, bruised, and finds out that people recorded the fight to YouTube, as his grandsons are using the laptop. Riley begins raaging on him again for losing to Stinkmeaner. The door bell rings and it's Uncle Ruckus going off about the video. While the three were walking on the sidewalk, Huey tells Robert that he needs to this from a Nigga Moment to a Mr. Rogers Moment, which is saying that he's not gonna fight and calls the police instead. Then, Granddad gets a call from Skype...and guess who it is? It's Stinkmeaner! He wants Robert to show up again to fight at the same mall as before and if doesn't, Granddad is a "bitch ass nigga". Robert then dreams about him fighting Stinkmeaner from the trainings of Yoda in a parody of The Empire Strikes Back. He finds him as Vader-meaner and eventually Granddad kills it but it reveals that it's his own face. The next day, Robert is sitting in this car and he's telling the police to make sure that they're there to arrest Stinkmeaner. Granddad comes out (being booed at by the crowd) to tell him that he's not fighting and Stinkmeaner gets arrested. Later, the door bell goes off and it's Ed Wuncler, Sr. at the door, which he is only sure about how Robert is feeling, which turns out that Ed brought over Stinkmeaner. When Wuncler asks Granddad to come in, Robert refuses, which Ed Sr. responds that the house is owned by him and his insurance. Ed wants to make a deal with Robert that he should fight Stinkmeaner one more time and wants it to be everything legal and from pay-per-view, like boxing matches and the WWE. This means that Robert has two more weeks of training that Riley came up about. Granddad continues to watch Stinkmeaner laugh on repeat. It turns that Robert is watching the sketch comedy of Stinkmeaner on TBS. Huey (with Tom at his side) finds out that Robert is not only being focused but, he is becoming just like Stinkmeaner (and is becoming very aggressive and hostile to everyone). This leads to Robert's car crashing into another car. The next night, it's the third fight between Granddad and Stinkmeaner. Robert gets the fast start but Stinkmeaner dodges at one point, which doesn't work at all with Robert taking more beats on Stinkmeaner. He then continues on beating up far more viciously as he did to the original. Robert then kicks the clone high up in the air and with Stinkmeaner land hard on the ring, covered in blood. It all seems that Robert is about to kill the clone like he killed the original. However, Huey interrupts the fight to stop Robert from making the same mistake, and tells him that they can start over, which Robert agrees. He then tells Stinkmeaner that he should leave him alone if he wants to live. Because of this, Ed Wuncler cancels his deal. Robert then tells Stinkmeaner to start fucking with somebody else now and leave him alone. Stinkmeaner actually plainly agrees, and tells that all he had to do was just ask. He also admits to Robert that he doesn't even know him since he's just a clone of the original. Robert, seeing that his business with Stinkmeaner is now finally over, walks home with Huey, Riley and Tom. Stinkmeaner then yells at them to call him an ambulance, but they ignore him. Months later and Stinkmeaner is at the sidewalk of the Freeman house, calling his name and that he wants to come over for some time. Robert responds that if he doesn't leave, he'll call the police. Stinkmeaner happily strolls down the sidewalk, repeatedly singing "Sitnkmeaner forever", ending the episode and his storyarc in the series. Trivia *This is the 4th and final episode of the show to feature Colonel H. Stinkmeaner. **This also finally marks the end of Robert's feud with Stinkmeaner and the Stinkmeaner arc. *The title is a parody of Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones, from a quote of Yoda. "Begun, the Clone War Has." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Ed Wuncler I